OC contest
by The Brothers of SilverCross51
Summary: short skit included. Many people hate OCs, and a lot of them don't read stories that contain them. We, however, will. We're in search for the top ten OCs in hopes of making your stories more popular details inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Intro..._

Jaze sat back and shook his head. "I don't think it'll work out."

"Why not?"

"First thing first--you're dead."

HW rasied an eyebrow and turned her chin up. "Mary agrees with me."

Marionette, who was sitting in the distant, waved her hand and continued reading her book.

"See."

Jaze rolled his eyes. "...Fine...we'll have an **OC contest**..."

_...Now you know how this contest came to be..._

****

****

**Info: **Now, as you already know, I'm not a fan of OC's—most of them turn out to be big fat Mary's Sues (if you don't know what those are, just ask and I'll tell)—but that doesn't mean every OC is a bad one. If you have a story which contains an OC, please tell us (yes, there is more than one judge) your penname, story title, name of your OC and a tiny description of what kind of character we're looking at. Then we will analyze and grade your OCs to see which is the best of all Teen Titan stories. If you want to enter but _don't_ have an OC, then make up a one-shot (or…two-shot) about a character of your own design and write them into a small plot concerning the Titans.

I have to warn you…**Alex** is a judge and he _hates_ OC's more than I do (and if you ever read one of his stories, you'll see that he usually kills them off—but not before degrading them in every possible way). In contradiction to that, anyone who wants to know what we're looking for should contact **Alex** (Full penname is Alexnandru Van Gordon) or myself, via e-mail, and **Alex** will tell you how to write a character that he could possibly like (he has all these books in his room about character design and he took a course on it, so don't be fooled by his hatred).

**Deadline:** We'd very much prefer it if you could get in your information before January 2nd. We don't

**Judges:** (So far…I want to ask **Dlsky** if she'll join us but I haven't had the time yet…)** Victor Van Heiring** (myself), **Alexnandru Van Gordon**, and **Slade Wilson – Deathstroke**.

**Important fact:** In the next chapter (posting) we will name all the contestants and the information they sent us in case anyone else wants to see what they're up against. The number of OCs you can enter is unlimited, so go ahead and send us what you want. Have fun!

_Example of a round, non-Mary Sue character:_

'…_Oranges meant the world to her because the scent of it reminded her of grandmother. What it proved to her was that life and love continued on after death and far beyond. When the day came that her grandmother died she had no worries, but now, as she lay in the sticky mess created only by herself, Hannah knew there was no later for her; no life; no love. She wasn't a hero or a miracle maker, and now everyone hated her…_

_These were the dying thoughts of Hannah Bell…'_ —Shara Miller (girl at my school who wins contests on stuff like this. Believe me when I say she's good at it…)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note..._**

Sneaking up behind HW, Jaze smacked her upside the head and grinned when she nearly fell.

"_What was that for_!"

He shrugged. "For being tardy."

"I've been working. I've nearly finished reading all the OC's submitted to the contest!"

"Did you remember to list them?"

She turned around and stomped away. "Stupid gloop-monster..."

Jaze: Anyhow, here are all the writers which submitted characters. Since Alex had ten people contact him about 'possibly' joining, the duedate to submit has now been moved to February 1st (I know that's a long ways away, but Midterms are coming up).

Victor: Yep, but here's the list: **StarSoSweet, raspberrytart, Milante, the kid from colorado, **and** Elihu**

Jaze: Now this is where the hard part comes in. **If we didn't list your name above** we ask that you resend the information we asked for as a review to this story. Also, someone's been messing with Alex's e-mail, so if you sent your information to him, please also send it as a review. Thank you.

HAVE FUN!

Victor Van Heiring

and

Jaze...(John Manning--but that's so unfair...he stole my name...)


End file.
